wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ochre
Ochre is a male MudWing and one of the false Dragonets of Destiny. He is the second least likely dragonet to be used as a replacement, as Morrowseer and Blister considered not replacing Clay. Ochre's parents are members of the Talons of Peace. He was described with mahogany-brown scales. Like Clay, he is clumsy, often tripping on things, and he has a gigantic appetite, although he's greedy for food most of the time and is more pushy and rude. Ochre is much lazier and negative than Clay. Sunny feels that while Clay was hungry in a cute and embarrassing way, Ochre was greedy and grouchy about it, as it was seen in The Brightest Night ''when Ochre even made a pouch to carry fruit in that hung from his neck so he could eat and fly at the same time. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Ochre is shown having a pretend fight with the other False Dragonets in the prologue. Squid considers Ochre to be a bully, as well as Flame and Viper. In the epilogue, he gets sick from the food the NightWings bring him (he also ate the others' food), and moans that he wants to die. Flame adds that he wants him to die, too, and Viper adds that he "smells ghastly". When Fatespeaker claims she has a "vision", he moans that he doesn't want to hear it. The Dark Secret Ochre first appears when Starflight is introduced to the false dragonets, and he complains about the food. When Morrowseer mentions replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, Ochre mentions that Starflight seems quiet, which would be nice. Ochre is then ordered by Morrowseer, with the rest of the False Dragonets, to kill Starflight. He and Flame get closest, but are thrown in the NightWing prison for the night until Morrowseer can get them out. When they are supposed to convince the SkyWings to change alliances to Blister, Ochre gorges himself on their food, and one SkyWing thinks that he could be Clay. During the pretend fight, when Viper falls into the lava, Starflight asks him to use his temporary immunity to fire to save her, and Ochre says that he doesn't know if he hatched from a blood-red egg, making Starflight realize that these dragonets were not born on the Brightest Night. During the escape from the NightWing Kingdom, Ochre asks Starflight if there will be food before he escapes to the rainforest. The Brightest Night When Sunny returns to the Rainforest Kingdom from the Kingdom of Sand, she runs into Ochre, thinking he was Clay. Ochre then accompanies Sunny and Tsunami to the Talons of Peace Camp. He takes a big sack full of tons of fruits and slobbers all over it. When Sunny makes one last attempt to be friendly to him, he accidentally whacks himself in the snout with a pineapple. As of the end of ''The Brightest Night, he is staying with the Talons of Peace. ''Talons of Power It is revealed that he helped Flame steal the dreamvisitor from Starflight. Quotes ''"He looks quiet. Quiet would be great." "I don't think I should have eaten that dead thing. Or all of your dead things." "I want to die." - When Ochre and the other false dragonets arrive in the Night Kingdom. "Fine by me." "I suppose that could be the MudWing." - About Ochre when he was in the Claws of the Cloud Mountains. "Me too! Maybe I have special NightWing powers, too." "Who are you?" - To Sunny "Yeah, yeah." ''- When Sunny tells him to have a nice life. ''"I have no idea whether I was hatched from a blood red egg or if my scales are fireproof, AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT JUMPING INTO A PIT OF LAVA TO FIND OUT." - To Starflight when he tells him to save Viper, who fell in lava. Trivia *Ochre is a type of mineral in the earth like clay, but in a powdery substance. It has a red-brown or yellow-brownish hue. It is also a shade of brown. *Similar to the rest of the false dragonets, Ochre's hatching day was not on the brightest night, but a few weeks before it. *Ochre is pronounced O-KER. *He has the same hatching day as Flame. *Ochre was mentioned in Talons of Power, though not by a correct name. Mindreader said Flame was thinking about how he'd had help from a dragon with a weird name (Ogre and Okra were her guesses). *Ochre appears to be the stereotypical MudWing as he is always hungry and tired. *In The Brightest Night, Sunny states Ochre complains about being hungry, but makes it sound annoying. *Ochre does not appear to have siblings. *He may have been seperated from them from birth. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OchreTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing DSCF3383.jpg|Ochre getting bit by Viper Ochre.png|By Talonsofpeace123 False Dragonets- TOTAL CHAOS0001.jpg|The False Dragonets of Destiny The False Dragonets2.jpg|Ochre is top left Ochre|Big fat Ochre MudWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Squabblingdragonets.jpg|By Angelturtle Tbn scene.jpg|Scene from the brightest night, Ochre (bottom left) is eating a banana 1444786836319-2090774577.jpg|Ochre the false dragonet by HuskyTheIcewing Ochre-0.jpg|By Echochaser OchreZ.png|Ochre by Violet MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing ochre (the color).png|The color Ochre YellowOchrePigment.JPG|Yellow Ochre Pigment (from Wikipedia) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace